Handcuffs
by woodster93
Summary: A short and fun, requested one shot based around a pic I posted on twitter. No storyline to speak of just plain old EO and smut, which I love. Enjoy
**One shot based around this picture as requested by the SecondMrsStabler and Clingy-Bernie.**

 **Enjoy.**

Olivia looked at her computer screen trying to ignore the fact that Elliot had been staring at her for 15 minutes now from across their desks without saying a word.

"You know if you actually got on with your work we could get out of her earlier and those thoughts that are swirling around in your head could become reality," she smirked without looking up at him.

She heard the creak of the chair as he sat forward and rested his elbows on the desk.

"Sweetheart if these thoughts in my head ever became a reality," he said his voice deep and low. "You might have to arrest me."

Olivia looked over at him without actually lifting her head fully.

"And I'm sure you would love the handcuffs," she chuckled.

Elliot smirked and looked around the office making sure nobody was close to them.

"Would you love the handcuffs?" he asked her.

She shrugged and looked back at the computer screen, a grin on her face.

"Detective Benson," he said drawing out her name. "Have you done the handcuff thing before?" he asked her.

She finally looked at him. "El, we take our handcuffs home with us every night are you telling me you have never used them before."

Elliot shook his head.

"What never?"

"Never. I mean we never have we, and we both have a set."

"But you wanted to?"

"Oh I thought about it," he said licking his lips. "I thought about slapping the cuffs on, handcuffing her to the bed," he said staring at her his voice deep and so sexy. "And kissing every inch of her body."

He saw the smile drop from her face as she sat back in her seat and a look of hurt replacing it.

"And what, Kathy wasn't into that?"

He sighed and stood up and walked around to her side of the desk and stood behind her. He bent over his mouth close to her ear and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I don't know what Kathy thought about it, or what she was into, because, one I never asked her, and two she wasn't the one I wanted to handcuff and go down on," he said his lips brushing her ear making her gasp. "The woman I wanted was sitting across from me at work every day looking as sexy as fuck," he whispered as his hand slipped around her and slipped between her legs pressing against the seam of her pants making her jump."It was her I wanted handcuffed and at my mercy as I tasted her sweet pussy," he breathed against her, kissing her neck before removing his hand and walking back around to his side of the desk and sitting back down.

Olivia pressed her thighs together trying to ease the dull throb, as she felt the dampness gathering there.

She was just about to say something when Cragen came out the office.

"Dead body down in the park," he told them, and they both stood up together.

"Just you Elliot, Fin will meet you there. Olivia you need to finish the paperwork from yesterday.

Olivia sighed and sat back down as Elliot pulled on his jacket and Cragen walked back into his office.

Elliot stopped next to her as he walked past.

"This conversation isn't over," he said into her ear as he leant in close. Olivia turned to face him and he kissed her lips softly. "I love," he said smiling before standing up straight.

"I love you too," she smiled back before he turned and walked out the squad room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot rubbed his hand over his face and sighed as he dropped his head back against the car seat.

"Where do you want dropped?" asked Fin. "Yours of Liv's place."

"You really need to ask," he chuckled.

"I guess not," he said turning left and heading towards Olivia's. "She pissed you had to work your full birthday yesterday and didn't see her at all?"

"You could say that, apparently she had a table booked and everything, so I have some making up to do. It kinda sucks big style when we work different cases, like that."

"You know I would have covered for you."

"Yeah I know," he said as his phone beeped.

 _How long you going to be xxxx_

"She checking up on you?" laughed Fin.

"Yeah," he grinned as he text back.

 _On way be about 10 mins, I've missed you xxx_

Fin stopped the car and Elliot jumped out.

"Thanks for the lift," he said through the window. "See you in a few days."

"Enjoy your time off," he said before pulling away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elliot stepped out the elevator and walked down the corridor towards Olivia's place….. Their place really. Since they got together seven months ago after finally admitting what they both wanted he had stayed at his place about five times. He was going to talk to her about making it a permanent move.

He opened the door to the apartment and walked into silence.

He looked around as he took of his weapon and shield and placed them in the drawer next to Olivia's

He was about to call out again when he saw the note on top of the drawers.

 _ **Happy Birthday baby.**_

 _ **Your present is waiting to be unwrapped in the bedroom.**_

 _ **Play with it how you want.**_

 _ **Xxxxx**_

He swallowed hard and looked towards the bedroom, before walking towards the door his heart rate rising at what he was about to find.

He pushed the door open and just stood and stared open mouthed.

The only light in the room came from the many candles placed around it.

He felt himself becoming instantly hard as his eyes focused on Olivia. She was at the far side of the room dressed in only a pair of black, lacy, crotch less panties and a pair of black heeled shoes. She had somehow hand cuffed herself and her arms were above her head. The cuffs had a chain between that hung from a hook on the wall, and she was wearing a blindfold.

Elliot stood there in silence watching her as she moved slightly and licked her lips but never spoke. Even from where he stood he could see her nipples were hard.

He licked his own lips as he carefully removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor, before kicking off his shoes and socks, leaving him in only his jeans, his eyes never leaving her. He saw Olivia smirk as she realised he was in the room with her but still she never spoke, as he removed his belt and walked towards her.

He stopped in front of her and bit on his bottom lip as his eyes looked over every inch of her. He reached up and his fingers lightly brushed the side of her neck. She jumped at the unexpected contact but still never spoke as is fingers moved down her neck and across her collar bone and down between her breasts.

He smiled as goose bumps formed over her skin from his touch as his fingers moved across her rib cage and the back of his hand brushed the underside of her breast, before moving one hand down to her hip and resting the other to the side of her head on the wall.

He stepped closer and Olivia could feel his breath on the side of her neck and his bare chest against hers, the only sound to fill the room was their breathing as his hand moved down her hip and over her thigh.

She felt his leg touch hers as he pushed her legs further apart putting a little more strain on the cuffs.

"Whenever you want to stop," he breathed against her as his hand moved from her leg to her pussy. "Just tell me."

She licked her lips and nodded but never replied as he slipped a single finger between her folds.

"Sweet Jesus," he mumbled as he felt how wet she was and her juices coating his finger as he slipped it easily inside her making her moan.

"So fucking wet," he whispered into her ear as he slipped his finger from her and lifted it to her mouth and ran it along her bottom lip.

Olivia ran her tongue along her lip tasting herself as Elliot leaned in his mouth almost touching hers as his tongue followed hers along her lip.

"You taste so good," he breathed into her mouth before his tongue gently touched hers. "So sweet….."

She nodded slightly at his words as she rubbed her thighs together trying to ease her need for him.

…"In fact you taste good enough to eat," he said dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Shit," she mumbled as she felt his breath against her and he kissed the lips of her pussy softly before licking the full length of her moaning at her taste as her juices covered his tongue.

She wanted to look down and watch him as he raised one of her legs over his shoulder and he sucked and licked clit before delving his tongue deep inside her. She remembered the first time he had gone down on her and she had almost come from just seeing him between her legs, as he looked up to her, his eyes full of lust. She had grabbed hold of his head and held his mouth to her as she grinded her pussy unashamedly against him as she came. It was right now she was regretting the handcuffs and blindfold.

Elliot slipped two fingers easily into her and curled them forward pressing them softly against her front wall as his mouth sucked on her clit before flicking his tongue quickly and roughly over it.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped as she pushed her hips forward to meet the thrust of his fingers and his mouth. "Shit …. Right there Baby, don't stop…Don't stop…Fuck…..fuck, shit. Hmmmm…..Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed out as her body convulsed and shook.

Elliot didn't remove his fingers or mouth until her body began to relax. He kissed his way back up her body as he stood taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on them once, before crashing his lips against hers and kissing her roughly as he undone the blindfold and dropped it to the floor.

He leant against the wall resting on one arm and watched her as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

"Happy Birthday baby," she said to him and he smiled back at her.

"I am so fucking lucky," he told her as he ran his fingers over her breasts. "I really wasn't expecting this when I came in tonight; I thought we would be going out to dinner or something."

"Yeah well after that conversation the other day about handcuffs …."

She stopped talking and looked down watching him as he undone the button on his jeans and pulled down his zip, moving his hand inside and taking hold of himself, squeezing himself once before pulling his erect cock from the confines of his jeans.

Olivia watched him as he stroked himself, his cock hard and throbbing in his hand, glistening with pre cum.

"Liv…"

"Hmmmm," she said biting her bottom lip.

"How strong is that hook your handcuffed to?" he asked her as he sucked on her neck leaving his mark.

"Strong….Why?"

"Cause I am gonna fuck you so hard," he said releasing his cock and grabbing her panties and ripping them from her, before spinning her around so she faced the wall. "I hope you're ready for a workout?" he said pushing his jeans to the floor and stepping out of them.

"I can't wait," she told him wiggling her ass and making him laugh.

"Grab hold of the chains," he ordered her.

She done as he told her and he put his hands on her hips. With the heels she was wearing she was just the right height for him. He took hold of himself and she felt his cock hitting her ass cheeks.

"Hold on," he told her as he lined himself up and plunged into her.

"Christ," she said dropping her head forward.

"You okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her shoulder before pulling out and plunging straight back in.

"Don't hold back," she told him. "Don't you dare hold back."

"I won't," he said holding her hips tight as he thrust into her hard and fast as she gripped her hands around the chains. He let go of her hips and grabbed her legs lifting them up. "Wrap…..Wrap them around…..my hips," he grunted.

She did as he asked hanging onto the chains as he continued to fuck her hard as she almost hung from the wall. The angle she was at she could feel every inch of him as he hit her deep and hard. The sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing filling the room."

"El…I'm, I'm gonna…"

"Not, yet…Don't you fucking dare," he warned her as he sped up and she linked her ankles behind his back.

She felt the muscles in her arms burning as she held herself up on the chains.

"So close, baby….I'm so close," he grunted.

Olivia squeezed his cock every time he thrust into her making it tighter for him.

"Fuck ….So tight, so fucking tight," he panted.

Olivia felt him thrust once more before yelling out his fingers gripped her hips so hard she knew she would bruise and he came inside her with a roar. His hot seed spurting over and over inside her, as she came again, her pussy pulsating around his cock.

She unlocked her legs from around his ass and Elliot lowered her legs to the floor as they both gasped for breath.

"Jesus Christ," he panted, as he reached up and unhooked the chain from the hook and her arms dropped down. "Are you okay?" he asked her when he saw the red rings of the cuffs around her wrists.

"God yes," she smiled as he kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I would have told you to stop if you had," she said turning in his arms.

"Where are the keys?" he asked her.

She nodded to the small table not far from them and he reached over and grabbed the keys and undone the cuffs, removing them gently from her. He lifted her red wrists to his mouth and kissed them softly.

"That was amazing," he told her cupping her cheek.

"Yeah well it's you first birthday with us together where I have been able to do what I have dreamt about for all these years and after what you said about having this fantasy about us, I couldn't resist."

"Well I can't wait for next year's birthday," he grinned.

"What do you mean next year?" she asked running a finger down his chest and along his limp cock making it twitch. "It's my birthday next month, and I expect something special for that as well," she grinned as she felt him harden again under her touch.

"Well I guess I better get thinking then," he chuckled.

"I guess you better," she said pushing him back towards the bed and he fell back onto it. "Until then however it's my turn to taste you," she winked as Elliot watched her drop to her knees at the end of the bed and his head dropped back as her mouth covered him.

"Happy fucking Birthday to me," he sighed as his head hit the pillow.

 **Please review.**


End file.
